


All I want is the taste that your lips allow

by katelynn



Series: You are the only one [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mean Zayn, Mentions of homophobia, Sad Liam, Sad Louis, Unrequited Love, mentions of islamophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynn/pseuds/katelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was worth the wait because kissing Liam is all Louis will ever need… well for now anyway, he doesn't want to push Liam into anything. But maybe this is the time where Liam actually realises that he’s in love with Louis and not Zayn and Zayn will be fine, because Zayn has Perrie and they’re getting married and they’ll all live happily ever after.</p><p>Liam kisses Louis like he wants to, and Louis couldn't ask for anything more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosieok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosieok/gifts), [pao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao/gifts), [happilylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/gifts), [liloshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloshipper/gifts).



> Hey,  
> Thanks to the people who cheered me on to make another part, this one is for you :)
> 
> Before you read this fic, there are some things you should know;
> 
> First of all, I do not hate Perrie, I don't know her as a person so I am in no position to judge her (I wouldn't be in that position even if I have met her). The Perrie in my story has nothing to do with the actual Perrie Edwards, beside the name, they're is no resemblance to her.
> 
> Secondly, I love Zayn. I really do, he is hands down beautiful (I can't get over the fact that he could read at an 18 year old's level at the age of 8) and I have also never met him in real life either (unfortunately... But I am working on it) So same applies to him as it does to Perrie.
> 
> Title from the amazingly talented - yep, you guessed it - Ed Sheeran, Give me Love.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor will I ever own anyone affiliated with the One Direction Band. Please do not show this to anyone mentioned. Thank you.

Liam kisses Louis like he means it. And Louis thinks that maybe, Liam actually does.

And Louis thinks – hopes, no _prays_ – that maybe Liam has changed his mind and Liam actually loves Louis, and that Zayn doesn’t mind. Maybe Liam kissing Zayn made him realise just how in love with Louis he is.

And it was worth the wait because kissing Liam is all Louis will ever need… well for now anyway, he doesn’t want to push Liam into anything. But maybe this is the time where Liam actually realises that he’s in love with Louis and not Zayn and Zayn will be fine, because he has Perrie and they’re getting married and they’ll all live happily ever after.

Liam kisses Louis like he wants to, and Louis couldn’t ask for anything more.

*

Perrie comes to visit when they’re in New York, and Louis sees how Liam glances longingly at them, so he pulls Liam in for a kiss to remind him that he doesn’t have to worry about Zayn and Perrie because he has Louis now, and Louis would do anything for Liam.

It seems to work because Liam doesn’t pay much attention to Perrie and Zayn anymore, spends most of his time with Louis and the other boys while Zayn and Perrie are off making wedding plans. Liam either really doesn’t like the fact that Zayn is spending time with Perrie or Liam just really likes Louis’ company. Louis likes to think that it’s the latter.

“Could you two stop sucking face for two minutes so I can beat Louis at Mario Kart?” Niall asks a little fondly, kicking at Liam’s leg to make him jolt away from Louis.

Liam looks down sheepishly at the floor while Louis gives Niall an annoyed look, huffing before taking the controller that’s sitting on the coffee table.

Louis wins easily. He always wins against the other boys.

Except for Liam. But that’s only because half the time he’s too busy admiring Liam’s concentration face – all narrowed eyes and tongue poking out the side, how could you _not_ stare? – and the other half wanting to let Liam win just to see his victorious grin – all crinkly eyed, hands thrown up in the air in victory and smile so wide that it looks too big for his face, he’s a puppy, really – so how could he pass up the opportunity to see it in action?

*

Zayn looks down at the sleeping Perrie next to him, feeling guilty that all he can think about in this moment is Liam.

He knows what he is doing is wrong, knows that it will not only hurt Perrie and Louis but Liam as well.

It’s just – loving Liam would be _hard_.

Zayn already gets enough hate and death threats from paparazzi and social media just from being Muslim. But if he came out dating another one of his band mates, it’d only get ten times worse. He could already see the headlines;

_One Direction actually goes in two directions??_

_We knew it all along; ZIAM FOREVER!- Sugarscape Exclusive_

_Gay boy band actually gay?_

It would be terrible.

And Perrie wasn’t the worst person to go for. Sure, she can be seriously annoying at times and kind of needy when he’s on the road and has crap music and movie tastes, but she’s gorgeous and great in bed.

It might be hard pretending to love Perrie but at least he doesn’t get judged for it.

It’s just easier this way.

He knows what he is doing with Liam isn’t right, but he can’t help himself. Liam is just so fucking fit and ready to do whatever Zayn wants to do that it almost feels hypnotic. He’s so beautiful and Zayn just wants a taste, wants to never leave him. But it’s not that easy, he wishes it was, but it’s not.

Maybe after when they've all gone their separate ways and One Direction is finished (he's not stupid, he knows they wont last forever) he and Liam could give it a shot.

But until then, it will never work.

*

“Lou, can I talk to you for a sec?” Liam asks, looking down to the floor and fiddling his hands.

Louis bites his lip, getting up from his position in the couch as he follows Liam towards the back of the bus, locking the door to the back area so they could have some privacy.

Liam won’t look at him in the eyes. It hurts that he knows what’s coming.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Lou.” Liam starts, and Louis doesn’t want to hear anymore, but he can’t find it in himself to speak.

“I just didn’t think you would take me so seriously at the club, and you were just so happy-,”

“Stop,” Louis pleads, trying to stop his bottom lip from wobbling by biting at it once again. He doesn’t do a very good job. “Please just stop talking.”

Liam looks up at Louis; mouth pointing down and eyes wet, silently pleading with Louis to let him explain. Louis hates himself for making him look that way. God why is he such an _idiot_?

“I thought that maybe I could pretend, it would make you happy at least and your happiness means so much to me, you have no idea Lou. But then Zayn told me he felt the same way and… he said he’s going to leave _her,_ Lou… For _me._ And I just love him so much. I am so, so, so sorry for what I did to you, it was crap of me and I understand if you hate me-,”

Louis can’t hear him anymore, everything hurts and his ears won’t stop ringing and he’s legs feel like jelly. He falls to the floor, clutching his knees as he tells himself to _just breathe_.

Liam is at his side in a second, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pulls Louis close. He keeps whispering something into Louis’ ear - Louis doesn't know what, probably endless apologies knowing Liam. Gosh, why is Liam so _nice?_ - rocking him back and forth. He clutches onto Liam with everything he’s got, hoping – _praying_ – that if he holds on long enough, Liam will never leave him.

It doesn’t work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to do another part because I kind of like the way this one ended... But who knows?
> 
> Also If you guys want to chat or give me requests for a story, come see me on Tumblr, my username is katelynnp7.


End file.
